


[Podfic] Chaplain series (by Fabrisse)

by malnpudl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, More Joy Day, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila Pierce is an original character, and the SGC's chaplain. Her denomination is Unitarian. She holds a Master's Degree in Anthropology and a Ph.D. in Pastoral Counseling. These are her stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chaplain series (by Fabrisse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/gifts).



> Inspired by [the Chaplain series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/3851) by Fabrisse.
> 
> Recorded as a gift for Fabrisse for More Joy Day 2014.
> 
> Reader's Note: I am not at all religious; I'm a lifelong agnostic. In spite of that I deeply and dearly love this series of stories. Even if you're ordinarily allergic to religion, I encourage you to give this series a try. It's something special, and I was honored to record it.

Many thanks to Podfic_Lover for the gorgeous cover art.

Pairing: The first two stories are gen; the last two are Jack/Daniel

Warnings: Canon character death (4th story, set during "Meridian")

Length (without music): 59:00  
Length (with music): 1:03:41  
Music Credits:  
At end of first story: Choir of King's College, Cambridge: "Psalm 150 O Praise God in His Holiness" (excerpt, 1 minute)  
End of series: Flemish Radio Choir, A 121 genfi szoltar (Geneva Psalm 121) (4 minutes)

MP3 and M4B downloads: [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chaplain)


End file.
